


Пленница Колыбели

by Altra_Realta



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, The Shalebridge Cradle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она считала, что ее жизнь ничем не отличается от тысяч других жизней. Стены, крики и непрекращающийся кошмар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пленница Колыбели

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Oak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Oak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Хроники одного Города](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/204749) by Зелёный Дуб. 



Сколько я помню себя, я помню и эти стены.  
И помню этих людей вокруг.  
Люди иногда менялись, приходили и уходили, а стены оставались незыблемы, как сама вечность.  
Колыбель Шейлбридж, мой единственный и проклятый дом. Но я никогда не знала другого дома.  
_А сейчас Колыбель шепчет мне:_  
_— Не двигайся. Если ты хочешь жить — просто не двигайся._

Долгое время мне казалось, что у меня все точно так же, как у всех. Жесткая и узкая кровать, тонкое одеяло, под которым надо сворачиваться комочком, чтобы согреться и уснуть. Окно, за которым живет Город — нет, не живет, а так же существует такими же Колыбелями, где живут такие же точно Лорил. И в каждой Колыбели — я думала, что у тех Колыбелей тоже есть свои имена — есть свои страхи, такие же, как и у моей Колыбели, а быть может, иные, но есть, и они по ночам пугают спящих обитателей, протягивая сухие, жесткие, сильные руки к горлу.  
— Если ты будешь плохо вести себя, Лорил, — говорила мисс Артур, — то доктор Ранкер усадит тебя в свое кресло, и ты больше никогда не будешь никому надоедать.  
— Лоботомия — это прекрасно, — говорила мисс Артур.  
Я видела тех людей, которые побывали в руках доктора Ранкера. Я знала, что они _сумасшедшие_. И я знала, что так и должно быть — одна Колыбель, один дом для Лорил и _сумасшедших_. У меня ведь совершенно обычная жизнь.  
В любой Колыбели есть дети, _сумасшедшие_ и врачи. А еще — мисс Артур, которая присматривает за детьми.  
Мисс Артур не нравилось, когда я долго не засыпала. Она приходила и больно била меня мокрым полотенцем по лицу, ругалась и обещала отвести меня к доктору Ранкеру. Но я не боялась, потому что _сумасшедшие_ становились счастливыми после того, как посидели _в его кресле_. Я, наверное, даже хотела однажды там оказаться, потому что мне было обидно, и больно, и холодно, и уснуть я все равно не могла. И очень хотела стать счастливой, пусть даже путь к этому в Колыбели был только один. Мне тоже хотелось стать счастливой и улыбаться — восторженно, радостно, глядя куда-то мимо.  
_А сейчас мисс Артур, властная, жестокая, просит, почти умоляет:_  
_— Только не двигайся, Лорил. Заклинаю, не двигайся._  
Миссис Топпер была ко мне добра. Она садилась рядом и гладила меня по голове, другой рукой прижимая к себе свою странную ношу.  
— Это мой ребенок, — шептала она. — Он родился, так и не придя в этот мир, но он будет со мной, всегда со мной.  
От миссис Топпер я впервые услышала слово « _мама_ ». Я удивилась — я раньше не знала такого слова. Я знала, что такое «истерия», «шизофрения», «некрофилия», «лоботомия» — о, да, я знала! — но слово «мама» было новым. Коротким, теплым и дорогим. И незнакомым.  
— Мама — это та, кто никогда не бросит, — миссис Топпер дышала мне в макушку и гладила по голове. — Пока жива — никогда, никогда. Никогда…  
Приходил доктор Сэндбридж, грубо хватал миссис Топпер за руку, оттаскивал от меня и грязно ругался. Он отбирал у нее _ребенка_ , и миссис Топпер вырывалась, отбегала в другой конец комнаты, разбивала оконное стекло и одним движением резала себе вены. Раз за разом история повторялась, и руки миссис Топпер — мамы Топпер, она просила, чтобы я называла ее так — были все в безобразных рубцах и гноящихся шрамах. И когда она гладила меня по голове, из ее незаживших ран на мои темные волосы сочилась кровь и оставалась невидимой для всех остальных — врачей, детей и _сумасшедших_.  
_— Не двигайся, Лорил, только не двигайся._  
_Мама Топпер дрожит и плачет, глядя на меня, и я ей верю. Почему-то верю._  
Дрепт был просто Дрептом. Он появился неожиданно и сказал:  
— Я _сирота_.  
Это было второе странное слово, которое я узнала. Сирота — это тот, у кого нет _родителей_. Еще одно слово, новое для меня. Родители — это мама и _папа_. Снова новое слово. Сильное, доброе и теплое.  
Дрепт рассказал мне многое. Про Город, про людей, про ветер, про _море_. Рядом с городом было много воды, холодной, соленой и серой, и по этой воде плавали _корабли_. Я с трудом представляла себе эту воду — ведь соленые только слезы. Неужели кто-то столько наплакал? Зачем? И почему он так долго и безутешно плакал, когда есть такое простое средство стать счастливым? Надо просто попросить доктора Ранкера.  
У Дрепта была _семья_ , были мама и папа, и маленький брат. Все они сгорели, сказал он, и брата он вытащил, но тот уже не дышал.  
— Я принес его сюда, — сказал Дрепт. — Но его у меня отобрали.  
— Ты же спас его? — спросила я.  
— Я так думал, — ответил он. — Но меня отвели в комнату, ту, внизу, холодную, со столами. И показали того, кто там живет. Разрезали его ножом. Пахло просто отвратно… Мне сказали, что он _умер_. Мой брат тоже _умер_. И он тоже пах, когда его резали.  
_Дрепт — мое второе «я», моя тень, или я его тень, я не знаю, да это теперь и неважно._  
_— Не двигайся, Лорил, — просит он, и в глазах его слезы. Словно он тоже хочет наплакать на целое море. — Просто не двигайся, и все будет хорошо._  
Эллиот прекрасно двигалась, она была гибкой, таким не может быть человек. Она не ходила, она перемещалась. Бесшумно и невероятно красиво. Она взмахивала руками, исчезая с одного места и тут же появляясь в другом, крутилась долго-долго, и ее странное, непривычно короткое полупрозрачное платье мерцало в приглушенном свете Театра Лоботомии.  
Я не знаю, почему так назвали это место со сценой, но мне почему-то казалось тогда, что это как приглашение к тому состоянию счастья, которое будет меня ждать после того, как я _сяду в кресло_ доктора Ранкера.  
_— Не двигайся, Лорил, не двигайся, Лорил, не двигайся, Лорил, — Эллиот бесконечно кружится на одной ноге и поет, заклинает._  
_Она поет, а я не двигаюсь. Сама не знаю, почему._

Я думаю о море, об огромной и серой воде, и кораблях. Дрепт не может объяснить, как они выглядят, а то, что он пытается нарисовать, почти не похоже на правду.  
Много слез, серых слез.  
И огромные корыта, почему-то с палками — Дрепт называет их «мачты» — и кипенно-белыми простынями на этих мачтах.  
Наверное, он пошутил или выдумал.  
Мне уже тоже хочется плакать, потому что все болит, все затекло, но тени, те самые тени на стенах моей Колыбели, стонут, приказывают и просят, как и сама моя Колыбель:  
_— Не двигайся._  
Мне кажется, что от этого зависит моя жизнь.  
Но они меня _любят_ — я не могу обмануть их.  
Любят мама и папа, любят родители, так сказал Дрепт. У меня никого из них нет и никогда не было, я дитя Колыбели, пленница Колыбели, сирота, Лорил Шейлбридж, — так назвал меня однажды кто-то из докторов. Кажется, меня подобрали на пороге Колыбели. Но, может быть, у меня просто никогда не было матери. Мама Топпер не стала бы лгать, а она говорила, что матери никогда не бросают своих детей. Мама _рожает_ — меня родила Колыбель. Она ведь меня не бросает, она твердит и твердит, громче всех, настойчивей всех:  
_— Не двигайся._

— Хорошо, — улыбается мистер Нувио. Дрепт считает, что он вообще не из наших мест — в Городе, по его словам, ни у кого нет похожих фамилий. — Хорошо. Ни единого фальшивого штриха.  
В улыбке Нувио мне чудится счастье. Может, он тоже побывал _в кресле доктора Ранкера_ , а я об этом просто не знаю?  
Он вытирает о замызганный халат свои кисти, а с портрета на меня смотрит еще одна Лорил.  
— Не двигалась!.. — слышу восхищенный голос Нувио.  
— Не двигалась! — вторят голоса теней.  
— Не двигалась, — повторяет Нувио, и на этот раз — или мне снова чудится? — в его голосе звучит досада.  
И следом за кистями он вытирает о халат и убирает в ящик с красками нож со следами чьей-то засохшей крови.

**Author's Note:**

> [Audio version is available (in Russian only) by Natty_M](http://www.fanfics.me/fic86845)


End file.
